Blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Top 10 - Momentos de Equestria Girls
Com uma nova temporada e um novo filme chegando para nós em Setembro, achei que seria a hora de começar a preparação, mau nome é Matheus Leonardo e sejam bem-vindos ao Top 10: Momentos de Equestria Girls. Para esta lista eu estarei revendo os três filmes e os curtas por momentos que relembrem um pouco o que aconteceu na série de filmes Equestria Girls; esta lista é uma preparação para Equestria Girls: A Lenda de Everfree, então se você achar que existe algum momento que deva estar aqui e eu não o coloquei, comente abaixo. Obs: se algum dos momentos listados contiver o nome original em Inglês significa que foi o momento original e não o dublado que entrou para a lista. #10 #10: Purple Dash - Curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks thumb|300px De todos os curtas predecessores de Rainbow Rocks, essa cena foi a mais engraçada, No curta A Pinkie na Cabeça Rainbow tenta convencer Pinkie a ser a baterista para a sua banda, mas todos nós sabemos que Pinkie se distrai fácil, então quando a garota começa a colocar glitter no cartaz da banda a pedido de Dash, Pinkie se distrai com as batidas no tambor de glitter, e o resultado foi um meme que se espalhou com velocidade pela fandom. #9 #9: Pinkie Spy - Curtas de animação de Friendship Games thumb|300px Uma coisa que a gente sabe que Pinkie não é é discreta, então quando Rainbow Dash a chama para ajudá-la a espionar os Shadowbolts, Pinkie constantemente atrapalha Rainbow em suas tentativas de ajudar a amiga a espionar e se divertir ao mesmo tempo, isso faz Dash se preocupar que a amiga possa revelar a localização delas para os Shadowbolts, mas no final é a própria Dash que estraga o disfarce das duas. #8 #8: Pinkie ao quadrado - Erros de gravação de Jogos da Amizade thumb|300px Mesmo tendo sido lançado muitos meses depois do filme em si, os erros de gravação foram uma adição muito interessante para o filme, pois basicamente representam que nem mesmo as Equestria Girls estavam livres de errar de vez em quando, mas ver as duas Pinkie Pie em cena ao mesmo tempo trouxe muitas teorias sobre como a Pinkie sabia dos fatos ocorridos em Equestria Girls, sem mencionar que é um efeito cômico muito engraçado. #7 #7: Vem Dançar! - Curtas de animação de Rainbow Rocks thumb|300px O primeiro curta musical da série e com certeza um dos mais animados, Vem Dançar mostra as Raimbooms se preparando para o carnaval de primavera de Canterlot High enquanto cantam uma canção bem contagiante, no entanto as garotas discordam sobre qual deveria ser a decoração do ginásio e cada uma experimenta uma decoração relacionada aos seus talentos, no final, Rainbow mescla as ideias de suas amigas em uma única decoração, tornando a noite memorável. #6 #6: Twilight usando um computador - MLP: Equestria Girls thumb|300px Imaginem o seguinte: vocês são um príncipe/princesa pônei em um mundo novo e vocês encontram um computador (algo que vocês nunca viram antes), como vocês reagiriam a esse instrumento? Eu aposto que a resposta seria a mesma da Twi: Isso é um instrumento mágico. Essa foi uma das cenas mas engraçadas do filme com a Twi "socando" o teclado para tentar datilografar, Cheerilee estressada e as CMCs agitando com o seu vídeo no YT. #5 #5: Segurar um coelho - Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade thumb|300px Após o primeiro evento dos Jogos da Amizade, as duas "infiltradoras de animais" precisavam deixar seus amiguinhos saírem para esticar as pernas e comer um lanche; após uma rápida conversa sobre o porque da Escola Crystal não apreciar o trabalho de Twilight, Fluttershy faz o que uma pessoa de bom coração faria: acalmar a dor com fofura. Esse oi um grande omento do filme, Twilight tinha a intenção de seguir o dispositivo, mas o coloca de lado pela primeira vez aqui. #4 #4: "It' Taco Tuesday" - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|300px Eu seria louco se deixasse a fala mais famosa de Sonata Disk no filme de fora dessa lista, essa simples fala fez a fandom cair de amores pela sereia, o número de piadas criadas por essa simples fala é impressionante embora não tenhamos visto Sonata comer um taco, essa piada ficou tão popular quanto Derpy ama muffins e acho que podemos dizer que, se a Sonata não fosse do mal, ela e a Derpy poderiam ser amigas graças a essa estranha ligação. #3 #3: Defendendo a Fluttershy - MLP: Equestria Girls thumb|300px Não há dúvidas que a primeira pessoa que Twilight conheceu e conversou no mundo humano foi Sunset Shimmer, Sunset discute com Fluttershy sobre o que ela fez com a coroa que a atingiu na cabeça, essa cena definiu Sunset como a antagonista com um plano e com o desejo de executá-lo com perfeição, mas por algum motivo ainda não revelado as duas não se reconhecem a prieira vista. #2 #2: O palpite de Pinkie - MLP: Equestria Girls thumb|300px Twilight evade de contar as suas novas amigas a verdade e salvar o baile de outono temendo que isso faça as cinco garotas pensar duas vezes sobre sua nova amiga, no entanto Twilight aparenta ter esquecido que Pinkie Pie é incrivelmente imprevisível e que suas amigas, assim como as versões pôneis, devem estar mais do que acostumadas com isso; então após três revelações chocantes de Twilight, Pinkie faz a sua própria revelação chocante Momentos de Honra Antes de revelarmos o número 1, vamos dar uma olhada em alguns momentos de honra. Twilight screams after becoming a human EG.png|"Não tenho ideia do que você é!" - MLP: Equestria Girls Rainbow Dash swipes the ball EG.png|Futebol com RD - MLP: Equestria Girls Main cast circle overhead shot EG.png|Time to Come Together - MLP: Equestria Girls Maud "Boulder was hungry" EG2.png|Maud Pie - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks The Rainbooms "As the sun shines through it all" EG2.png|Shine Like Rainbows - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Twilight thinking with Spike barking in the background EG2.png|Cena pós-créditos - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Tri-Cross Relay - archery competitors EG3.png|O triatlo - Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Twilight Meets Sci-Twi EG3.png|Twilight encontra Twilight - Equestria Girls: Jogos da Amizade Momentos de desonra E alguns momentos de desonra Snips and Snails kidnap Spike EG.png|O sequestro de Spike - MLP: Equestria Girls Flash "You guys hear something?" EG2.png|Flash zangado com Twilight - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks #1 #1: Under Our Spell - Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks thumb|300px As Dazzlings não apenas conseguiram ser uma das melhores vilãs da Geração 4 de MLP como também conseguiram criar algumas das melhores músicas; Under Our Spell foi uma canção incrível, assim como a montagem da batalha que a acompanhou, a montagem também contou com personagens bem conhecidos da série, tais como Bulk Bíceps, Octavia, Lyra e Bon Bon e claro a Derpy. Vocês concordam com a lista? Qual momento foi o favorito de vocês, deixe-me saber nos comentários abaixo e acompanhe a MLP Wiki para mais Top 10 e outras informações sobre a série, muito origado por ler até aqui e boa noite, dia ou seja lá a hora que você estiver lendo isso. Categoria:Entradas em blogues